plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Primal Potato Mine
Primal Potato Mine '(tạm dịch: ''Mìn Khoai Tây Nguyên Thủy) 'là cây thứ năm và cũng là cây cuối cùng lấy được trong Jurassic Marsh trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó là phiên bản nguyên thủy của Potato Mine, và khác với phiên bản hiện đại của nó, Primal Potato Mine nổ trong bán kính 3x3 và chỉ mất 5 giây để kích hoạt, tuy nhiên giá Mặt trời của nó được nâng lên 50 thay vì 25. Nguồn gốc Cũng như phiên bản hiện đại của nó, Primal Potato Mine được dựa trên khoai tây ngoài đời thật, phần thân biến dạng thành củ giàu tinh bột của các cây thuộc loài Solanum Tuberosum. Tên tiếng Anh của nó là sự kết hợp của "potato" - khoai tây, và "land mine" - mìn, một loại vũ khí nổ chôn dưới lòng đất hoặc để trên mặt đất nhằm phá hủy hoặc vô hiệu hóa đối tượng, từ lính đánh bộ cho đến các phương tiện hoặc xe tăng. Khác với dòng chữ xuất hiện khi Potato Mine nổ, Primal Potato Mine khi nổ sẽ xuất hiện dòng chữ "SPUD OOP!!", kết hợp của "spud" (từ lóng nghĩa là khoai tây) và "oop", thay vì "SPU-DOW!". Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 s cost more than regular Potato Mines, but they arm more quickly and do damage over a larger area. DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Moderate RECHARGE: Sluggish Usage: single use, delayed activation Range: affects area around it doesn't consider himself to be primal. As far as he's concerned he's state-of-the-art. And who knows? Maybe he is. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 Mìn Khoai Tây Nguyên Thủy tốn nhiều Mặt trời hơn Potato Mine, nhưng chúng kích hoạt nhanh hơn và gây sát thương lên một khu vực lớn hơn. SÁT THƯƠNG: Cực lớn KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Trung bình khôi phục: Khá chậm Sử dụng: dùng một lần, mất thời gian kích hoạt Tầm ảnh hưởng:tác dụng lên tất cả khu vực xung quanh nó Mìn Khoai Tây Nguyên Thủy không nghĩ là mình nguyên thủy. Cậu chỉ biết rằng mình thật-sự-tiên-tiến mà thôi. Mà ai biết được? Có lẽ là vậy đó. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Primal Potato Mine sẽ lập tức kích hoạt và tạo ra hai bản sao đã được kích hoạt sẵn của nó lên hai ô bất kì trên màn hình, tương tự như phiên bản hiện đại của nó. Chiến thuật Primal Potato Mine là phiên bản nâng cấp đáng kể so với phiên bản hiện đại của nó, vì những đặc tính cực tốt của nó dễ dàng bù lấp khoản giá Mặt trời tăng thêm so với Potato Mine. So với phạm vi bán kính của mìn hiện đại, Primal Potato Mine tác động lên diện tích gấp 9 lần và trên ba hàng một lúc, điều này cho phép nó kiểm soát đám đông hiệu quả hơn nhiều, cũng như phá hủy được những chướng ngại vật như nấm mộ hay khối băng. Thêm vào đó, Primal Potato Mine ít bị ảnh hưởng bởi thời gian kích hoạt như mìn hiện đại, thậm chí có thể trồng ngay 1 ô trước mặt zombie nếu có sự hỗ trợ từ các cây làm chậm. Kết hợp những yếu tố này khiến Primal Potato Mine là một cây vô cùng hữu dụng cho cả hai mục đích, phòng ngự hoặc tấn công. Stunion và cây này là một sự kết hợp tuyệt vời, khi Stunion làm đơ zombie trong khi Primal Potato Mine kích hoạt. Trong Neon Mixtape Tour, người chơi có thể kết hợp nó với Thyme Warp để tiêu diệt một lượng lớn zombie nếu biết dùng đúng cách. Trồng hai củ Primal Potato Mine ở hàng thứ hai và thứ năm, sau đó dồn hết zombie lại bằng Thyme Warp. Sử dụng chiến thuật này có thể làm giảm một lượng lớn zombie trên màn hình, nó thậm chí có thể tiêu diệt cả Hair Metal Gargantuar. Chiến thuật này hoàn toàn không tốn nhiều Mặt trời, vì cả hai loại cây đều tương đối rẻ. Một điều cần lưu ý đó là thời gian nạp của cả hai cây, vì chúng đều không phải là loại cây nạp nhanh. Một điều nữa đó là chú ý không nên đặt Primal Potato Mine quá gần hay quá xa zombie, vì nếu để quá gần chúng có thể ăn mất mìn chưa kịp kích hoạt, còn nếu quá xa thì có thể làm giảm số lượng zombie bị tiêu diệt vì một số loại zombie có tốc độ nhanh hơn những zombie khác. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Tiêu diệt 7 zombie chỉ với một Primal Potato Mine, người chơi sẽ đạt được thành tích "Bash Potato". * Những chiếc gai phát sáng trên mình của nó có vẻ giống với một con Stegosaurus. Chúng phát sáng theo thứ tự từ đỉnh đầu cho đến chiếc thứ tư ở lưng, rồi lặp lại. * Sức mạnh của nó có vẻ như được dựa trên một glitch cũ của Potato Mine, khi nó có thể phá hủy tất cả nấm mộ trong bán kính 3x3 xung quanh nó. * Nó không thể bị đè nát bởi khối băng hay máy trò chơi điện tử, mà thay vào đó phát nổ, có lẽ là do glitch. Xem thêm * Potato Mine * Bash Potato Thể loại:Các cây dưới lòng đất Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây phát nổ Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động